My Little Walking Dead
by Thunder Ice
Summary: After being Banished to Earth, John and Lance soon face an Undead Apocalypse. But, What happens when they are sent back to Equestria, Along with this Undead Disease? Credit for Lance goes to kickass222urmom. :D
1. Life's a Bitch

**_My Little Walking Dead_**

**_I've been wanting to make a Zombie story, With MLP and such, But I'm not sure if it will be successful. If I don't like it, But others do, I'll keep this story, And make a remake for the people who don't like it. Once again...Cheesy notes. And even cheesy title. The title was originally called, "Walk at Day, Hide at Night," But I didn't want this to be an I am Legend-ish fanfic for right now. I will make an I Am Legend fanfic with mlp eventually. And also, More stories... :D_**

**_Also, All credit goes to kickass222urmom for letting me use his OC. Keep up the good work on your HiE fanfic, Mah boi! :D_**

**_Anyway, Enjoy._**

**_Chapter I: Life's a Bitch_**

**_March 15th, 2012  
>Equestria<br>Canterlot  
>Castle Ballroom (Gala? I have no idea what to call it. I've only seen 4 episodes. :)_**

As The Mane Six, Lance Greenfield, And Thunder Ice entered the Ballroom, They were taken back by the amazing decor.

{Man, This is alot more than what the show showed us.}  
><strong>[I wanna have sex with this place.]<strong>  
>{Not even gonna respond...}<p>

As they continued to look around, Pinkie hopped in. "Let's get this party sta..." She was stopped when Thunder placed a hoof on her mouth.

"How 'bout we wait for a while for that, Pinkie," He said to her.

"Oh...Alright, Then," She continued to hop around. Lance leaned over to Thunder and began whispering to him.

"Dude, What're you doing? She's just what we need to lighten this place up," He whispered.

"Let's just wait for about half an hour, And then, When we are bored, We send her in," Thunder whispered back.

**{Thunder's just doing that, Because he hasn't gotten laid yet.}**  
>{Just be glad he didn't hear that, Break. Wait...Where's Dawn?}<br>**Well, I was just taking a nice nap, 'Till you woke me up.]**

Suddenly, Another voice appears.

**_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?_**

Lance just looks over to Thunder.

{Thunder? How the hell are you speaking to us? And when did you get a horn? And what happened to your wings?}  
><strong><em><span>Well, I kinda borrowed one of Twilight's books, And found a spell that changes what I am every 24 hours. The Other day, I was an Earth Pony, Yesterday, I was a Pegasus, Now, I'm a Unicorn. And tomorrow, I'll be an Alicorn. Then, Back to Earth<span> Pony. Oh, And Break...You're fuckin' dead._**  
><strong><span>[<span>Bitch, You can't touch me.]  
><strong>**_I'm a fucking unicorn. I got magic as my weapon!  
><em>[Bring it on, Beeitch!]**

Lance chuckled. He then heard a voice behind him. "Lance, Are you okay?"

He turned around to see Twilight. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just Break and Dawn being a pain again."

Twilight giggled and kissed his snout. He smiled.

Thunder looked at the couple. He sighed. "Man, This whole time I've been here, I don't even have someone special."

He continued to look at Lance and Twilight, When he felt a hoof tug his shoulder. "Umm, Thunder?"

He turned around to see Fluttershy standing there. "Oh, Hey, Fluttershy. What's up?"

"I-I need your help. There's a p-poor animal trapped in a bush. I-I mean, If you w-want to help, That is."

"Well, Of course, I wanna help. Where is it?"

"F-Follow me."

She began walking to the area where the "Animal" was.

Lance looked to see Thunder and Fluttershy walking off.

{Yo, Thunder. What's up?}  
><strong><em><span>There's an animal stuck in a bush. Fluttershy's taking me to<span>__ it._**  
>{Oh, Really?}<br>**_Ya, Really._**

Lance chuckled once more.

**_A few minutes later_**

A few minutes later, Thunder and Fluttershy entered a small closet. Fluttershy closed the door after she went in.

"Uhh, Fluttershy? I thought you said the animal was stuck in a..." He was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his. He opened his eyes to see Fluttershy kissing him.

**_Oh, Man...This is like every Brony's dream. And, It's happening to me. Fluttershy is...Kissing me._**

A few moments later, Their lips parted.

"U-Uh. I'm sorry about this...It's just T-That...I-I've really l-liked you, And I thought this would be the place where we could b-be alone." She blushed.

Thunder smiled as she blushed. He then gently held her chin up with his left hoof, And looked at her.

"You don't need to be sorry. I've liked you as well, And...Well...I've been wanting to tell you about it for a long time," He said to her soothingly.

Fluttershy smiled and kissed him once more, The two of them wrapping their forelegs around each other, Pulling each other closer together.

**_Half an hour later_**

Lance looked all around the ballroom, And the boring party.

{This isn't a party...This is garbage!}  
><strong>[Shall we get Pinkie?]<br>**{We shall get Pinkie.}

Lance began walking over to the juice table where Pinkie was. "Hey, Pinkie? Do you think you could lighten this place up a little?"

"OOH! I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!"

In a flash, Pinkie ran up the stage, and Grabbed a microphone. "Alright, Everypony! Let's get this party started! DJ!" She yelled over to the DJ, Vinyl Scratch.

"Let's Do this!" Vinyl said as she placed a disk onto the machine, Playing some Pop music.

"Ooh! This is my Jam! C'mon, Everypony!" She yelled as she began dancing.

Lance couldn't do anything but Laugh. Then, He began thinking where Thunder and Fluttershy went off to.

"Where the hell are they?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, At the closet, Thunder and Fluttershy opened the door, And began walking back to the gala. The two smiled at each other.<p>

"Uhh, D-Do you think they know we're g-gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, We've been gone for about a good 30 minutes, So they're probably worried sick about us."

"O-Oh, My."

Thunder chuckled at her comment.

After a few minutes walking down many halls, The two finally reached the room where the gala was, And saw that Pinkie was standing on the stage, Dancing crazily. Thunder laughed once more, And heard Fluttershy giggling next to him.

"There you two are!" Lance yelled out to them as he got closer, "Where were you two?"

"We were, Uhh, Helping the animal get out of the bush," Thunder lied.

"Really, It takes a half hour to get an animal out of the bush...?"

"Well, It wasn't just one animal...A few other animals got stuck, And well, The plants were doing a pretty good job at keeping them stuck there..."

Fluttershy stood there, Nervous, Hoping Lance wouldn't find out about what her and Thunder did in the closet.

Thunder was nervous as well. He began thinking of a plan to get away so Lance wouldn't find out.

"Uhh...Man, I'm Thirsty. You thirsty, Shy?" Fluttershy blushed as he called her that. Lance ended up chuckling.

Suddenly, The three of them, Well basically, The whole room, Heard a noise coming from the doorway. Just a moment later, Derpy Hooves came flying through.

"Muffins! Muffins! Get your freshly baked muffins here!" She yelled. For some reason, She had a rope tied around her stomach, And the rope hanging behind her.

She flew by Lance, Thunder, And Fluttershy.

"Now, Careful, Derpy!" Thunder yelled. Suddenly, Thunder felt something wrap around one of his hind legs. "Huh?"

He looked down to see the rope that was connected to Derpy was also attached to his leg. He looked next to him to see that Lance also had a rope attached to him.

"Shit," The both of them said in unison.

A moment later, The two of them were being dragged through the air, Crashing into the fruit stands, And juice stands. Many of the ponies who were close were splashed by the juice, And drenched.

"Sorry!" Thunder yelled to them.

Thunder looked in front of him to see a large pole coming into view. "Fuck my li...!" Was all he said before he smashed into the pole, Snapping the rope, Allowing him to fall.

As he hit the ground, A bowl of punch fell on him. "Fuck my life..."

Lance, However, Was still being dragged around the room by Derpy. "Derpy, Stop!" He yelled out to her.

She turned around. "Huh? Oops, Sorry!" She yelled as she stopped in mid-air. Lance, Though, Didn't stop. Instead, He flew by Derpy, And the rope eventually snapped.

Lance tried to open his wings, But he was flying too fast to open them. Soon, A wall came into his view. "Son of a...!" He yelled before he slammed into the wall, Sticking to it for only a second, Before falling to the floor.

"Goddamn it, Derpy..."

When Lance and Thunder managed to get up, They looked around the entire room. It was an absolute mess; Tables were broken everywhere, Glass all over the floor, Ponies drenched with punch...

"Oh, Fuck..." Thunder said to himself, "This does not look good..."

"What in Equestria is going on in here?" A voice called out. Everyone in the room looked to the door. They all gasped and bowed as Princess Celestia walked in.

Celestia, However, Gasped when she saw the damage done to the room. "Who...Who was responsible for this!" She yelled in anger.

The crowd, A little afraid, Ended up pointing to Thunder and Lance, Who stood there in shock.

"What!" The two of them yelled out. They soon felt fear flow through them as Princess Celestia walked up towards them.

"Lance Greenfield, Thunder Ice, Is this true?" She asked angrily.

The two of them looked around to find Derpy. They looked up to the windows and saw her fly out. Thunder knew he didn't want Derpy to be punished, So he thought it would be best if him and Lance took the blame.

"Well?" Celestia asked angrily.

Eventually, Thunder lowered his head. Lance soon lowered his. "Yes...It was us, Princess..." Thunder said, Shamefully, "What is our punishment...?"

Without hesitation, The princess spoke once more. "Banishment from Equestria."

Thunder and Lance's heads shot up instantly. "WHAT!"

Twilight and the others, Including Fluttershy, Stood there in shock. "What!"

"Thunder Ice and Lance Greenfield, I hearby Banish you from Equestria," She added, A cold look in her eyes.

"F-For how l-long!" Lance stuttered the words.

"For eternity."

Thunder soon turned a pail color. He even felt dizziness wash over him. Lance looked over at him. "Thunder?"

"For...For...Eter...Eterni..." Thunder could finish the word. He looked over at Fluttershy, Who had a face of Sadness, Worry, and Fear.

Then, Suddenly...Thunder fell to the ground, And before losing consciousness, He whispered one last word.

"F...Fluttershy..."

Thunder then slipped into unconsciousness.

**_2 Months later_**

Twilight and the others head to the Canterlot Castle to see Princess Celestia once more. It had been 2 months since their last visit.

When they reached the room where Celestia was, They saw her sitting in a seat. Twilight spoke up.

"...Princess Celestia?" She called out.

The princess turned around to see Twilight and the others standing there. "Twilight. I've been expecting you...What do you need?"

"I...I want to know how my husband is doing."

The princess stood there. Fluttershy walked closer to her.

"And, Umm...May I see how Thunder is, Too?"

The princess smiled. "Of course. Come."

The girls all walked closer to her. The princess then turned around, Aimed her horn at a large mirror, And shot a beam of magic at it. Soon, The mirror sort of projected an image like a television would.

"One moment...There we go." She said.

When the screen showed a clear image, They expected to see Thunder and Lance crying, Or laughing, But instead...They saw them...Running down a street that was filled with cars, Most of them looking destroyed.

"Keep running, Keep running!" They could hear Thunder yelling. The screen was shaking, But they knew that they were seeing through Thunder's view.

"They're behind us, Keep shooting!" Lance yelled.

A moment later, The screen moved towards the right, To show...A large group of people chasing Thunder and Lance. The princess's eyes widened in shock.

"What's going on? Did they do something bad?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, No...It's happening..." Princess Celestia said to herself. "They're finally walking..."

**_Yeah...I'm definately losing my touch on story making. But...I don't care. :D_**

**_Also, kickass, I hope it's alright if I make it so that Twilight and Lance never had Spark yet, Or that the other Bronies never came to Equestria. I was gonna make it so that Thunder and Lance find the bronies in New York city, And tell them what happened, And then, They head back to Equestria, Then, The infection reaches there...Damn, Just spoiled part of the...Wait...Screw it._**

**_Anyway, In Chapter 3, Thunder's name is John, As told in HoaP. I'm, For some reason, Not proud the way I made that story, But, Eh...At least I made it..._**

**_Anyway, I'm outie..._**


	2. Life's a Bitch With Sex

**_My Little Walking Dead_**

**_I've been wanting to make a Zombie story, With MLP and such, But I'm not sure if it will be successful. If I don't like it, But others do, I'll keep this story, And make a remake for the people who don't like it. Once again...Cheesy notes. And even cheesy title. The title was originally called, "Walk at Day, Hide at Night," But I didn't want this to be an I am Legend-ish fanfic for right now. I will make an I Am Legend fanfic with mlp eventually. And also, More stories... :D_**

**_Also, All credit goes to kickass222urmom for letting me use his OC. Keep up the good work on your HiE fanfic, Mah boi! :D_**

**_Anyway, Enjoy._**

**_Chapter I: Life's a Bitch (W/Sex)_**

**_March 15th, 2012  
>Equestria<br>Canterlot  
>Castle Ballroom (Gala? I have no idea what to call it. I've only seen 4 episodes. :)_**

As The Mane Six, Lance Greenfield, And Thunder Ice entered the Ballroom, They were taken back by the amazing decor.

{Man, This is alot more than what the show showed us.}  
><strong>[I wanna have sex with this place.]<strong>  
>{Not even gonna respond...}<p>

As they continued to look around, Pinkie hopped in. "Let's get this party sta..." She was stopped when Thunder placed a hoof on her mouth.

"How 'bout we wait for a while for that, Pinkie," He said to her.

"Oh...Alright, Then," She continued to hop around. Lance leaned over to Thunder and began whispering to him.

"Dude, What're you doing? She's just what we need to lighten this place up," He whispered.

"Let's just wait for about half an hour, And then, When we are bored, We send her in," Thunder whispered back.

**{Thunder's just doing that, Because he hasn't gotten laid yet.}**  
>{Just be glad he didn't hear that, Break. Wait...Where's Dawn?}<br>**Well, I was just taking a nice nap, 'Till you woke me up.]**

Suddenly, Another voice appears.

**_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?_**

Lance just looks over to Thunder.

{Thunder? How the hell are you speaking to us? And when did you get a horn? And what happened to your wings?}  
><strong><em><span>Well, I kinda borrowed one of Twilight's books, And found a spell that changes what I am every 24 hours. The Other day, I was an Earth Pony, Yesterday, I was a Pegasus, Now, I'm a Unicorn. And tomorrow, I'll be an Alicorn. Then, Back to Earth<span> Pony. Oh, And Break...You're fuckin' dead._**  
><strong><span>[<span>Bitch, You can't touch me.]  
><strong>**_I'm a fucking unicorn. I got magic as my weapon!  
><em>[Bring it on, Beeitch!]**

Lance chuckled. He then heard a voice behind him. "Lance, Are you okay?"

He turned around to see Twilight. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just Break and Dawn being a pain again."

Twilight giggled and kissed his snout. He smiled.

Thunder looked at the couple. He sighed. "Man, This whole time I've been here, I don't even have someone special."

He continued to look at Lance and Twilight, When he felt a hoof tug his shoulder. "Umm, Thunder?"

He turned around to see Fluttershy standing there. "Oh, Hey, Fluttershy. What's up?"

"I-I need your help. There's a p-poor animal trapped in a bush. I-I mean, If you w-want to help, That is."

"Well, Of course, I wanna help. Where is it?"

"F-Follow me."

She began walking to the area where the "Animal" was.

Lance looked to see Thunder and Fluttershy walking off.

{Yo, Thunder. What's up?}  
><strong><em><span>There's an animal stuck in a bush. Fluttershy's taking me to<span>__ it._**  
>{Oh, Really?}<br>**_Ya, Really._**

Lance chuckled once more.

**_A few minutes later_**

A few minutes later, Thunder and Fluttershy entered a small closet. Fluttershy closed the door after she went in.

"Uhh, Fluttershy? I thought you said the animal was stuck in a..." He was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his. He opened his eyes to see Fluttershy kissing him.

**_Oh, Man...This is like every Brony's dream. And, It's happening to me. Fluttershy is...Kissing me._**

A few moments later, Their lips parted.

"U-Uh. I'm sorry about this...It's just T-That...I-I've really l-liked you, And I thought this would be the place where we could b-be alone." She blushed.

Thunder smiled as she blushed. He then gently held her chin up with his left hoof, And looked at her.

"You don't need to be sorry. I've liked you as well, And...Well...I've been wanting to tell you about it for a long time," He said to her soothingly.

Fluttershy smiled and kissed him once more, The two of them wrapping their forelegs around each other, Pulling each other closer together.

As they continued kissing, Thunder slowly fell to the floor of the closet, Dragging Fluttershy with him. When the two were on the floor, They continued kissing. Soon, Fluttershy slowly placed a hoof on Thunder's stallionhood, Making him shudder with excitement.

"Umm...Did I...Hurt you?" Fluttershy asked with a bit of worry.

"N-No. I'm fine...It just feels r-really good. You can continue."

Fluttershy began stroking her hoof up and down on Thunder's member. The whole time, Thunder let out groans of pleasure. And, A few seconds before he would cum, He looked at Fluttershy.

"Stop," He said, Shaking.

She Eep'ed and stop. He chuckled. "Sorry. Let's save that for the final round," He added. Fluttershy blushed, Making Thunder chuckle again.

Thunder then sat up against the wall, And Fluttershy got on top of him, Placing her hind legs behind him. She then positioned herself above his member, And slowly slid down. "O-O-O-Ooooh..." She moaned in a shaky tone.

Soon, She sat all the way down on his shaft. She took a few breaths for a moment, Before beginning to bounce up and down on him. As she went up and down, She then began moving back and forth.

Thunder let out groans and moans. He held Fluttershy's flanks tightly, And began squeezing them, Earning moans from her, And blushes.

_**Oh...M-Man...I can't even T-Think str-straight...This is sooo...Amazing...**_

Thunder then felt his orgasm coming. "Sh-Shy...I'm gonna c-cum..."

_"Oooh! Yess! Thunder! THUNDER!_ **_THUNDER!_**" Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs as her juices came squirting out of her. Luckily, Moments before she came, Thunder could think enough to put a soundproof barrier around the closet walls and door, Keeping their lovemaking quiet.

Thunder soon released himself into Fluttershy, Gripping her flanks tightly. A few moments later, The two of them panted fast, Trying to catch their breath. After getting some air, Thunder then pulled out of Fluttershy, And she laid down next to him.

"Uhh...Shy...I...I think we should head back..." Thunder managed to say.

"Umm...Maybe we should stay here for a while...I mean, If that's okay with you, That is," She blushed again.

Thunder smiled. "It's okay with me." He kissed Fluttershy on the lips once more, And the two of them soon fell asleep, Smiling in each other's forelegs.

**_Half an hour later_**

Lance looked all around the ballroom, And the boring party.

{This isn't a party...This is garbage!}  
><strong>[Shall we get Pinkie?]<br>**{We shall get Pinkie.}

Lance began walking over to the juice table where Pinkie was. "Hey, Pinkie? Do you think you could lighten this place up a little?"

"OOH! I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!"

In a flash, Pinkie ran up the stage, and Grabbed a microphone. "Alright, Everypony! Let's get this party started! DJ!" She yelled over to the DJ, Vinyl Scratch.

"Let's Do this!" Vinyl said as she placed a disk onto the machine, Playing some Pop music.

"Ooh! This is my Jam! C'mon, Everypony!" She yelled as she began dancing.

Lance couldn't do anything but Laugh. Then, He began thinking where Thunder and Fluttershy went off to.

"Where the hell are they?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, At the closet, Thunder and Fluttershy opened the door, And began walking back to the gala. The two smiled at each other.<p>

"Uhh, D-Do you think they know we're g-gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, We've been gone for about a good 30 minutes, So they're probably worried sick about us."

"O-Oh, My."

Thunder chuckled at her comment.

After a few minutes walking down many halls, The two finally reached the room where the gala was, And saw that Pinkie was standing on the stage, Dancing crazily. Thunder laughed once more, And heard Fluttershy giggling next to him.

"There you two are!" Lance yelled out to them as he got closer, "Where were you two?"

"We were, Uhh, Helping the animal get out of the bush," Thunder lied.

"Really, It takes a half hour to get an animal out of the bush...?"

"Well, It wasn't just one animal...A few other animals got stuck, And well, The plants were doing a pretty good job at keeping them stuck there..."

Fluttershy stood there, Nervous, Hoping Lance wouldn't find out about what her and Thunder did in the closet.

Thunder was nervous as well. He began thinking of a plan to get away so Lance wouldn't find out.

"Uhh...Man, I'm Thirsty. You thirsty, Shy?" Fluttershy blushed as he called her that. Lance ended up chuckling.

Suddenly, The three of them, Well basically, The whole room, Heard a noise coming from the doorway. Just a moment later, Derpy Hooves came flying through.

"Muffins! Muffins! Get your freshly baked muffins here!" She yelled. For some reason, She had a rope tied around her stomach, And the rope hanging behind her.

She flew by Lance, Thunder, And Fluttershy.

"Now, Careful, Derpy!" Thunder yelled. Suddenly, Thunder felt something wrap around one of his hind legs. "Huh?"

He looked down to see the rope that was connected to Derpy was also attached to his leg. He looked next to him to see that Lance also had a rope attached to him.

"Shit," The both of them said in unison.

A moment later, The two of them were being dragged through the air, Crashing into the fruit stands, And juice stands. Many of the ponies who were close were splashed by the juice, And drenched.

"Sorry!" Thunder yelled to them.

Thunder looked in front of him to see a large pole coming into view. "Fuck my li...!" Was all he said before he smashed into the pole, Snapping the rope, Allowing him to fall.

As he hit the ground, A bowl of punch fell on him. "Fuck my life..."

Lance, However, Was still being dragged around the room by Derpy. "Derpy, Stop!" He yelled out to her.

She turned around. "Huh? Oops, Sorry!" She yelled as she stopped in mid-air. Lance, Though, Didn't stop. Instead, He flew by Derpy, And the rope eventually snapped.

Lance tried to open his wings, But he was flying too fast to open them. Soon, A wall came into his view. "Son of a...!" He yelled before he slammed into the wall, Sticking to it for only a second, Before falling to the floor.

"Goddamn it, Derpy..."

When Lance and Thunder managed to get up, They looked around the entire room. It was an absolute mess; Tables were broken everywhere, Glass all over the floor, Ponies drenched with punch...

"Oh, Fuck..." Thunder said to himself, "This does not look good..."

"What in Equestria is going on in here?" A voice called out. Everyone in the room looked to the door. They all gasped and bowed as Princess Celestia walked in.

Celestia, However, Gasped when she saw the damage done to the room. "Who...Who was responsible for this!" She yelled in anger.

The crowd, A little afraid, Ended up pointing to Thunder and Lance, Who stood there in shock.

"What!" The two of them yelled out. They soon felt fear flow through them as Princess Celestia walked up towards them.

"Lance Greenfield, Thunder Ice, Is this true?" She asked angrily.

The two of them looked around to find Derpy. They looked up to the windows and saw her fly out. Thunder knew he didn't want Derpy to be punished, So he thought it would be best if him and Lance took the blame.

"Well?" Celestia asked angrily.

Eventually, Thunder lowered his head. Lance soon lowered his. "Yes...It was us, Princess..." Thunder said, Shamefully, "What is our punishment...?"

Without hesitation, The princess spoke once more. "Banishment from Equestria."

Thunder and Lance's heads shot up instantly. "WHAT!"

Twilight and the others, Including Fluttershy, Stood there in shock. "What!"

"Thunder Ice and Lance Greenfield, I hearby Banish you from Equestria," She added, A cold look in her eyes.

"F-For how l-long!" Lance stuttered the words.

"For eternity."

Thunder soon turned a pail color. He even felt dizziness wash over him. Lance looked over at him. "Thunder?"

"For...For...Eter...Eterni..." Thunder could finish the word. He looked over at Fluttershy, Who had a face of Sadness, Worry, and Fear.

Then, Suddenly...Thunder fell to the ground, And before losing consciousness, He whispered one last word.

"F...Fluttershy..."

Thunder then slipped into unconsciousness.

**_2 Months later_**

Twilight and the others head to the Canterlot Castle to see Princess Celestia once more. It had been 2 months since their last visit.

When they reached the room where Celestia was, They saw her sitting in a seat. Twilight spoke up.

"...Princess Celestia?" She called out.

The princess turned around to see Twilight and the others standing there. "Twilight. I've been expecting you...What do you need?"

"I...I want to know how my husband is doing."

The princess stood there. Fluttershy walked closer to her.

"And, Umm...May I see how Thunder is, Too?"

The princess smiled. "Of course. Come."

The girls all walked closer to her. The princess then turned around, Aimed her horn at a large mirror, And shot a beam of magic at it. Soon, The mirror sort of projected an image like a television would.

"One moment...There we go." She said.

When the screen showed a clear image, They expected to see Thunder and Lance crying, Or laughing, But instead...They saw them...Running down a street that was filled with cars, Most of them looking destroyed.

"Keep running, Keep running!" They could hear Thunder yelling. The screen was shaking, But they knew that they were seeing through Thunder's view.

"They're behind us, Keep shooting!" Lance yelled.

A moment later, The screen moved towards the right, To show...A large group of people chasing Thunder and Lance. The princess's eyes widened in shock.

"What's going on? Did they do something bad?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, No...It's happening..." Princess Celestia said to herself. "They're finally walking..."

**_Yeah...I'm definately losing my touch on story making. But...I don't care. :D_**

**_Also, kickass, I hope it's alright if I make it so that Twilight and Lance never had Spark yet, Or that the other Bronies never came to Equestria. I was gonna make it so that Thunder and Lance find the bronies in New York city, And tell them what happened, And then, They head back to Equestria, Then, The infection reaches there...Damn, Just spoiled part of the...Wait...Screw it._**

**_Anyway, In Chapter 3, Thunder's name is John, As told in HoaP. I'm, For some reason, Not proud the way I made that story, But, Eh...At least I made it..._**

**_Anyway, I'm outie..._**


	3. Back To Earth

**_My Little Walking Dead_**

**_Here's the next chapter. Just a reminder, The chapters that have sex scenes will be split into two, Making the story longer. So, Like in Chapter 1. The first chapter had no sex scene. The second chapter was still the first chapter, But with a sex scene added._**

**_Got it? The person who made the Story "Into a New World" Does the same thing. I just followed in his footsteps._**

**_Enjoy, Btw. Story gets kinda cheesy after beginning. Just kinda ran outta things to write._**

**_Chapter II: Back to Earth_**

**_Thunder's POV_**

**_Earth  
>Manhattan<br>November 20th, 2013  
>John's Apartment<br>12:30 p.m._**

I awoke after passing out at the gala, But in a bed. But, It didn't feel like my bed at my house in Ghastly Gorge. This one was more plush and comfortable.

**_Oh, Man...My head...What the? Oh, No..._**

I stared in absolute shock when I saw my surroundings. I found out that I was back in my apartment, On Earth.

**_No...It can't be..._**

I then remembered what the princess said. Banished from Equestria...As soon as I remembered it, I covered my head with my hands, And quickly began crying. I had realized that I had been banished from all my friends; Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack...Fluttershy...

"Keep it together, Thunder," I said to myself, "You're okay...You're alright..."

As I stood there, I began thinking to myself. "Was it just a dream? Was I really there?"

As I continued thinking, I heard a knock at my door. "Coming!" I tried to sound as normal as possible. I wiped the tears off my face, And got out of my bed.

I walked out of my bedroom, And into the living room. There, A foul stench creeped into my nose.

**_Oh, God! What is that fucking smell!_**

I looked to my fridge to find the door partially opened, But opened enough to see a gallon of milk, Busted open, Most of it green mold. Green cheese, Blue hot dogs...

**_Oh, Man...I'm gonna be sick..._**

I tried my best to ignore the stench, And walked to the door. I opened it up, And was greeted by a teenager looking to be about 18-19 years old.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked.

"Do you know anyone by John Daniels? I was told he lives here," The teen replied.

"That's me. What's up?"

"Oh, Thank god. Can I come in?"

"Uhh...Sure?"

The teen walked into my home; I closed the door soon after.

"Oh, God! What's that smell?" He asked.

I pointed to the partially opened fridge. I didn't know what to say.

The teen chuckled. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're gone for a year, Right?"

I felt confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Thunder...It's me, Lance."

My eyes widened, "Lance?"

"Yeah, Man. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"How did you find me?"

He held up a map. It looked like sort of like an Ipad, But more advanced. "Twilight and I created this. Just in case any of us, The girls or you or me, Were separated, I could use this to find the others."

"You are so lucky you married her."

"Yeah..." He smiled, But the smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just...that...I wish the princess brought her back with me."

"Yeah...I wish she brought Fluttershy, Too..."

He looked at me. "You like her?"

"Uhh...Yeah. I've liked her for a long time. And the one night I finally admit my feelings for her, I get banished for something I never fucking did."

"Well, You didn't want Derpy to get punished, Right?"

I slapped myself mentally. "Right...I forgot. But, If Derpy got punished, We'd still be here."

"But, She would be the one banished."

"Maybe she wouldn't banish her. Maybe just lock her up for a little while. But, I think banishing us was a little over dramatic."

"Tell me about it."

I chuckled at that. "Hey...You wanna help me clean this place up?" I asked Lance.

"Yeah, I guess."

We headed to my closet and took out a gas mask, Pesticides, and other cleaning tools.

"Let's get to work," I muffled through my mask.

**_9 Hours_ later**

**Lances's POV**

After scrubbing and spraying every surface we spotted, We finally finished cleaning John's apartment.

"Finally!" I yelled.

{Man, That was gross! The fridge was the worst out of the whole place!}  
><strong>[I'm gonna be sick, Man...]<br>**{Wait...Break? Is that you?}  
><strong>[Yes. I've been through hell trying to get to you. Your head got thicker when you got back here!]<br>**{...This is the cheesiest conversation we've ever had...}  
><strong>[Eeyup...]<strong>

I looked over to John, Who appearently had passed out in his bedroom. "John?" I yelled to be sure he was sleeping. He was.

I chuckled, And began walking over to the door. I opened it and left John's house, Closing the door behind me.

As I exited the door to the apartment building, I began walking towards my house, Which was on the other side of the city. During my walk, I heard some screaming noises from a very far distance. Since I could do nothing about it, I kept walking.

About 10 minutes later, I was about a few yards from my home, When I saw an alleyway, And heard some...Squishing noises down it.

I looked down the alleyway, And saw some stranger eating something. It looked like sausages for only a moment, When I looked closer, And saw that he was eating a person. I gagged for a moment, And began running as fast as I could, Pushing people out of the way, Getting a few 'Hey!'s and 'Watch it's along the way.

After a couple of minutes, I reached my home. I ran up to my apartment, 3 stories up. I reached my door, Ran through it, Shut it, And locked it. I turned around, breathing hard, And saw my...My mother.

"Lance?" She yelled. Quickly, She ran towards me, And gave me a death gripping hug. "OH, MY BABY! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

As she hugged me, She began crying. "Mom?"

**_2 hours later_**

After telling her about where I've been for the past year, She stood there, Confused. "So, Let me get this straight...You were sent to a little kids show?"

"Well, It's not a kids show. It's a show for everyone. And, I really was there. God sent the rapture upon the human race last year on December 21st. He allowed me to pick the world of my Dreams. So, I chose Equestria. I even had a friend who was sent there. He's part of my proof!"

"Oh? And who's this friend of yours?"

"His name is John Daniels."

"Wait...John Daniels...Isn't that the kid of Thomas Daniels and Julie Daniels?" She asked me.

"Yeah...His parents were killed on 9/11."

"Yes...I know him! I was with his parents on Christmas the year before 9/11. Remember? You were playing with him. Opening up your presents together, Like best friends..."

"Wait...We met before?"

"Yes!"

"Wow...I never even knew that...I thought I only met him in Equestria, But...We met each other 13 years ago..."

I stood there, Taking the info in. It was silent for a few moments, Until my mother spoke up again. "When did you visit him?"

"I left his house about 2 hours ago...On the way back here, I...I saw some person eating someone in an alleyway..."

"Now, Lance, You must never joke about things like that. Canibalism is a serious thing on Earth."

"I'm not joking...I saw someone eating someone else on my way back here. If I made it up, Why would I tell you it?"

My mother didn't respond to the question. Instead, She just hugged me. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're back home...I missed you so much...Please...Don't leave me like your father left us..."

I never wanted her to talk about what happened to...Dad. I'll never forget it...But...It was good to be home.

**_9 Hours later  
>November 21st, 2013<br>8:34 p.m.  
>John's Apartment<em>**

**_John's POV_**

I awoke in my bed with a massive headache.

{Man, Why the fuck does my head hurt so much?}  
><strong>[Why the fuck does your voice sound different? That's what I wanna know.]<br>**{What the...Break? What the fuck are you doing in my head!}  
><strong>[Oh, You're John...]<br>**{Answer my question!}  
><strong>[Go ask Lance! I've got no fucking clue! Anyway, I was looking through your memories, And I saw this video called 'Closet Fantasy,' And...Why didn't you tell Lance you and Fluttershy f...]<br>**{You fucking looked through my memories? You bastard! I'm gonna go find Lance, And get you the fuck outta my head, Before you search any other of my shit!}

I scoffed in anger as I exited my bedroom, Then my apartment. I walked down the stairs of the building, To the entrance. But, As I reached the door, I remembered something. I didn't hear any traffic horns. Strange...

I opened the door, And saw the reason why. There were cars crashed everywhere. Some were in large piles, And most of them held...Well, Dead bodies. I gagged as I smelled the stench of death.

"Alright...Just relax...Just go find Lance...If only I knew where the fuck he lived."

I began walking in a direction I predicted could be where Lance lived. As I walked, I noticed that nobody was in the streets, At all. Just some news papers, Crashed cars, Dead bodies, And even...Barricades.

"What the fuck happened while I was out? This is starting to be like 28 Days Later. Man wakes up to find city deserted. The Walking Dead did the same thing...Love that show."

As I continued walking, I heard a noise. "Psst! Hey! You!" I looked around me, Only to find no one anywhere.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Over here!" I turned to the direction of the voice. It came from Moe's Gun Shop. The door was opened, And the man I knew as Moe was standing there.

"Moe? What are you..."

"Get in here! You want them to find you?"

"Uhh...Okay, I guess..."

I quickly jogged to the shop door. When I was in, Moe closed the door, And locked it...And Placed wood on it. Hehe...Wood.

After he placed the wood onto the door, He turned around and aimed his shotgun at me. "Whoa, Whoa! What are you doing!"

"Are you infected?" He asked.

I stood there, Bewildered. "What?"

_**"ARE YOU INFECTED!"**_ He yelled.

"No! No, I'm not!" I said.

Slowly, Moe lowered his shot gun, Away from my face. "Alright...Good...I'd hate to have ta blow your brains all over my shop..."

After his gun was lowered, I looked at him. "Moe, What the hell is going on? Why are the streets empty? Why are there dead people everywhere?"

He stared at me. "Son, Do you even know what's happening right now?"

"No. I woke up, Like...10 minutes ago, Only to find a bunch of dead people all over the ground of Manhattan."

"You know about the dead people?"

"Moe, What the fuck do you think I just told you? I just said, I saw a bunch of fucking dead people on the ground outside!"

"No. Not the ones on the ground. The ones walking around outside."

"The fuck you talking about?" I asked, Sounding a little ghetto. Never thought I'd see the day...

"Last night...A virus broke out in the city. During the hours since 9:00, last night, People who were sick started dying...Only to get up minutes later, And start eating others."

"...What?" Okay, This is starting to get more into the zombie Genre...

"I took refuge in here. Those bodies out there...Some of them I shot. Many of them tried to get me, But those fuckers were too..."

Before he could finish, Some hands broke through the boards covering the windows, And took hold of Moe. He thrashed around, Trying to break free, But the hands kept their grip on him. Soon, He was pulled out through the windows, By a large group of people.

"Moe! Nooo!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I saw a shotgun fly through the window, And landed in front of me.

"Go, Kid! Ruuun!" I heard Moe yell to me, Before I began to hear ripping and tearing noises, Followed by Moe's screams. Just then, I saw the door of the shop begin to break apart.

Instantly, I grabbed the shotgun and began running to the back of the shop. I found the back exit door, And opened it. I was greeted by the stench of an alleyway. Moe's screams could still be heard. I hesitated no longer as I shut the door behind me, And began running in a random direction, Hoping I wouldn't be caught by those...things.

As I continued running, Moe's screams ceased. The only thing I heard was the growling and snarling of those creatures. I continued to run as fast as I could through the alleyway. Eventually, I made it back out into the streets, Which were once again empty, But all I could hear was the growling of the Walkers, As I now call them.

Since I went to the right when I left my home, And came out the alleyway, Which was facing the same direction as my home was, I continued to go right.

"Let's see. Lance said his apartment building was a yellow-ish color, And on the front of the building, There was a sign that showed the name of the apartment, And number of the apartment," I said to myself.

About 10 minutes later, I spotted a yellow building. I finally reached it, And saw a list next to the door, Containing the apartment names and numbers. As I looked through the list, I found it:

_Greenfield Apartment: 3B_

"Bingo," I said to myself, As I opened the door, And began running up the stairs of the building. A few moments later, I reached apartment 3B. I opened the door slowly, Just to be safe.

"Lance? You here?" I called out. Silence.

I slowly entered the apartment, And began looking around. There were suitcases all over the place. The TV was smashed and covered with blood. I walked further into the apartment, And saw more and more blood as I progressed.

"Jesus..." I said to myself.

Eventually, I reached what I believe was Lance's bedroom. I opened the door, And was greeted by the stench of rotting flesh. The stench went right through me. Instantly, I vomited right there. After vomiting, I coughed a few times, Then slowly wiped the remaining puke off my mouth with my sleeve.

I then slowly began to examine the room, Trying my best to ignore the smell. As I looked more, I then spotted something that almost made my heart stop. I saw a body on Lance's bed.

'Oh, God...Please tell me it's not him...' I thought to myself, Hoping for the best, But preparing for the worst.

As I neared the bed slowly, The shotgun in my hands, I held one of my hands out slowly to turn the body towards me. As I touched the body, I ever so slowly turned around, I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Lance, But, It was a dead person.

"Oh, Good..." I turned my head to the front of the bed. "Hello, What's this? A note?"

I picked the note up in my hand. I began to read it:

_Dear John,_

_If you are reading this, Then I am probably gone by now. I have taken my mother with me and am heading to a safer area. I heard some survivors on a radio saying to head to Central Park, So that's where I'm probably at. It's best to head there the moment you read this. Oh, And I hope you enjoy the present I left on my bed. I left some ammo for you. You should check his pockets. See you soon,_

_Your long lost Friend, Lance._

"The hell does he mean by 'long lost friend?' Did we meet before or something?" I asked to myself.

"Doesn't matter. Central Park, Here I..." I was cut off when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. "What the...!" I turned around to see the Walker that was laying on the bed grabbing me. Quickly, I kicked it back onto the bed.

"Get your dead hands off me, Bitch!" I yelled as I kicked it onto the bed. Instantly, I raised my shotgun at it's head, And pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere, Along with brain matter. I covered my face, To avoid any of it getting into my mouth, Eyes, Or even nose. Whatever this infection is, I don't feel like getting it anytime soon.

A few moments later, I checked through the Walker's pockets, And found a few clips of pistol ammo, And some shotgun shells. "Fuck yeah," I said.

Then, I began heading to the apartment kitchen, And opened up the Fire escape. I assume that Walkers heard that shot from miles, And will probably be up here within minutes, And I don't want to be here when that happens...

Doesn't matter. Time to get to Central Park.

**_I decided to stop the chapter here because I don't feel like going any further right now. I just got news Sunday, That Rendan, The owner of Seth on 'Living The Dream', Has a tumor and only has about less than a month left to live. He's been hoping he goes to Equestria. I hope he does, Too. Lucky bastard would meet the Mane Six first._**

**_But, Rendan, I am praying for you and your family right now. You are a good brony, And us Bronies die with honor. _**

**_..._**

**_I'm just gonna shut up now. Chapter 4 will be up soon._**


	4. I'm Not Dead Note to fans

**_Hello, everypony. You may have been wondering where I've been for the past few months. Well, actually, I have decided not to do anymore stories here on Fanfiction. But, that doesn't mean I'm leaving FF. I will be staying on the site, only reading stories I have faved, and wait for updates from stories._**

**_I have, though, decided to do my stories on . Anyway, I will be finishing this story on Fimfiction, but first, I have to remake it on there, It will completely be different from what it is on here._**

**_Which means Princess Celestia won't go all apeshit just because Thunder and Lance (Didn't) destroyed the gala._**

**_It will be a completely different storyline, but with zombies. :D_**

**_I know many fans of this story are probably pissed, but the story will continue. Right now, I'm working on 2 stories, "Mother of a Foal," which is the sequel to HoaP, and "A Night to Remember," my version of what happens after Chapter 3 of Crowley's story, "A Lover's Choice."_**

**_I guess that's all I have to say for now..._**

**_See y'all on Fimfiction._**

**_I've been on there since March._**

**_..._**

**_Actually, I'm not leaving Fanfiction juuuust yet. I'm actually gonna do ONE more story, only, sadly, it won't be about MLP at all. Instead, it will be about Alvin And The Chipmunks._**

**_..._**

**_Yes, you may be wondering, "Why the fuck the Chipmunks?"_**

**_Well, because, they're awesome as fuck._**

**_That's why._**

**_I created my own character on there called Matty._**

**_If you think this name is retarded, tell me a name that would be an AATC-like name. :D_**

**_Well, I guess that's all for now._**

**_See you...eventually... *trollface*_**


End file.
